Deals With the Devil
by Corrupted Anthro
Summary: Hidan x Sakura.. Sakura was just to curious for her own damn good. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything._

**Warning:** _This is rated M for blood, language and possible a lemon but who knows?_

**Author's Note:**_ This came from the twisted recesses of my mind. I hope that you like this and let me know what you think in a review if you please._

oo00-(0)-00oo

**Silence.**

Yet she still heard everything.

The beeps of the monitors, the whispering voices...

**Darkness**

And yet she could still see everything.

The faces, albeit a little blurry, the shining blades that were digging into her skin.

**Numb.**

And yet she could still feel everything.

The knife slicing through her skin, the snap of her leg as it was being reset.

Just what the hell had happened to her?

She tried to sit up and scream at them to stop, didn't they see that they were only hurting her worse? She felt as if she were on fire.

Is this hell? She vaguely wondered to herself.

Then she heard a voice.

" Sakura," It was quiet, muffled, " Fight Sakura... fight it." Fight what? The pain? The light?

Fight the fact that she knew she was fading away?

She didn't want to.

She could feel her burden lift a little, as if every sad thing she had gone through was slowly dissolving. She could see her family now, they were telling her that she had to wake up, that she had to keep living.

That her purpose wasn't fulfilled yet.

No! She tried to shout at them, It's over! I'm dying!, but they wouldn't listen.

They were pushing her, shoving her towards the darkness, away form the light.

And she was powerless to stop it.

And so she gave up, returning to the living.

oo00-(0)-00oo

**Author's Note: **_Short I know. . . but you liked it right? Come on! You know you want to leave a review so you can find out what actually happened to Sakura right?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything at all!_

**Warning:** _This is rated M for blood, language and possible a lemon but who knows?_

**Author's Note**: _Eh, I hope that you liked the _extremely vague_ prologue! Let me know what you think of this chapter please!_

oo00-(0)-00oo

She was in pain, that much was obvious. Trying to sit up, Sakura gave a cry, then fell down to the bed with a small 'oomph'. This brought the attention of the only other person in the room.

" S-Sakura-chan?" The voice said, Sakura jerked her head in the direction and her jade orbs met cerulean.

" Naruto." Sakura croaked. He was at her side in a flash.

" Oh god Sakura-chan! Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!" He shouted, angry that she had almost left him. Sakura looked a little shocked, then the memories came flooding back to her.

" I'll go and get Tsunade." Naruto said softly, looking over at what his best friend used to be.

Sakura nodded and reached over with shaking limbs to grab the cup of water at her bedside. Lifting the glass cup with both hands Sakura gently lifted it to her lips, taking greedy gulps of the life-sustaining substance.

She could remember _everything_ now, why she was in the hospital, why she had sustained such injuries.

Sakura was just to curious for her own damn good.

A few minutes after Naruto had left, someone was knocking on her door, she told them to come in.

" Sakura. . . oh thank god Sakura." Tsunade said with a relieved look on her face after shutting the door behind her and Naruto.

" We were so scared that you weren't going to make it through the night." Tsunade said, giving Sakura a quick scan with her chakra. " Hmm. . . it seems that you're completely healed. . when we left you last night you were covered in cuts and bruises." Tsunade said, noticing that her student was without a scratch.

" Did you try to heal yourself as soon as you woke up?" The Hokage asked with a stern look in her eyes.

" No ma'am." Sakura answered quietly, she was telling the truth.

She knew why she had healed completely. She also knew why she had been forced back into the realm of the living while she was in a brief comatose state.

But she wasn't going to say anything.

" Now Sakura," It was then that the pink haired kunoichi realized that her teacher had been talking to her for the past few minutes, "Can you tell me what happened? Who attacked you?"

" I. . . I was blindfolded. . . then they just attacked me. It was probably just a band of rogue ninja. ." Sakura answered slowly. She hated lying, she really did but this was important, if anyone found out then she would be out casted, hated. . . but most of all, feared.

" I see, well you should be ready to leave the hospital in a few hours. You should go home and get some rest. . . and Sakura?" Tsunade asked, looking at her student to make sure that she was listening. "No more missions for the next week okay?"

" But. . . yes ma'am." Sakura answered dutifully. Tsunade just smiled and nodded as she walked out of the room, probably to go and finish the paper work for Sakura.

" Sakura-chan, when you get out of the hospital I'll treat you to some ramen!" Naruto said brightly, trying to cheer his friend up.

" Oh. . . no thanks Naruto, I need to get some rest remember?" Sakura said wearily.

He nodded with a sad smile. " Well, I gotta go Sakura-chan pervy sage told me to meet him an hour ago." The blond said with a small smile at the familiar nickname.

Sakura nodded and smiled as he hopped out the window, and out onto the busy streets of Konoha.

oo00-(0)-00oo

Sakura had been released about an hour ago, and she was slowly making her way to her apartment. Tsunade had been so worried that she forced Shizune to walk Sakura home, and she had nothing against that but she really wanted to be alone right now.

" So Sakura, will you be coming in to work at the hospital tomorrow?" Shizune asked, trying to make the awkward silence comfortable.

" Well, Tsunade-shishou said that I should get some rest, so I probably wont be in until later this week. . . unless you need me to come in and work?" Sakura said with a false smile that couldn't fool anybody.

" Oh, no. . . I'm sure that I can find someone to fill in your shifts. . ." The dark haired woman said with a smile, not noticing that face Sakura pulled.

" Well, thank you for walking me home Shizune." Sakura said shortly as she walked into her apartment, waving goodbye to the Hokage's secretary.

" Bye, Sakura." Shizune said with a smile, looking at Sakura as if nothing was wrong.

Closing the door and locking it Sakura sighed, why had she done it? It wasn't as if it were going to help. . . she had been tricked.

And by who you might ask?

The god of death.

Jashin.

Well, that is if you could actually call him a _god_, he was more like a devil with his sharp words and scrutinizing stares.

But she had agreed to his terms anyway.

Sakura had searched out the devil at a shrine in the Hidden Village in Twilight on her way back from a scroll retrieval mission.

She had been brash and demanded that he stopped the decaying of Naruto's spirit, and that she would do anything in return.

" Alright," He had said, " but you must become my messenger. . . my servant. . ." He had said that he could stop the spiritual decay if Sakura had followed out with becoming one of his followers.

Sakura had agreed. And she was now branded with his symbol a circle with an upside down triangle.

It was branded on both of her wrists.

It was true about Naruto though. The demon fox was slowly taking over, it was becoming more and more powerful, trying to break free of it's flesh prison.

And if it broke free, then Naruto would surely die. . . and Sakura didn't think that she could take another of her friends dying.

After Sasuke had been caught and brought back to Konoha, he had been sentenced to death, she missed him so much.

And she would inevitably see all of her friends die, all thanks to the fact that she was now immortal.

Immortal. . . as in no dying.

What the hell was she suppose to do for the rest of _eternity_?

oo00-(0)-00oo

**Author's Note:** -sigh- _yeah yeah I know that whole Sakura made a deal with the devil thing is stupid and all but I mean come on, how else is she suppose to have anything in common with Hidan? And I'm already writing out how they meet... ku ku ku.. this will be fun! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own it!_

**Warning:** _This is rated M for blood, language and possible a lemon but who knows?_

**Author's Note:** _Hello... welcome to the third chapter! I always seem to say the same thing in all of my Author's Notes so I decided that I'm going to tell you something completely random that happened to me today! Okay so I had to present a project today for my Cultural Literacy class, and I wasn't even in front of the room for half a minute, and I got a hundred! Go me! _

oo00-(0)-00oo

So far we have established this:

One, Sakura is now immortal.

Two, Sakura had basically agreed to an immortal life of servitude so that Naruto's spirit would not decay... but in the end she was going to see him die anyway so there really was no point!

" Damn!" Sakura cursed to herself as she stood up from her position on her bed.

_He_ was calling her, telling her that she had to sacrifice to him again.

Well, at least she didn't have to kill _people_... no she had to do something far worse.

She had to hurt herself, to the point where she couldn't stand it anymore because the pain was too intense. That was how she had ended up in the hospital in the first place, she had injured herself to where she had passed out.

She would have been completely fine by morning but Tsunade had sent someone for her and they had discovered the mess that she was.

Luckily the sacrificial circle had disappeared into the earth once she had finished.

This time she was going to go far out of the boundaries of Konoha, so that no one would find her. And even if she did run into rogue ninja it wasn't as if she they could kill her, she was immortal.

She was actually beginning to like the being immortal thing...

Soon Sakura came upon a clearing, smiling a little to herself she stepped into the middle of it.

Taking out a kunai she slit her wrist, for a split second the skin turned a shocking white before the crimson came through in rivulets, staining her porcelain skin a dirty red.

Taking a shaky breath she began to draw his symbol, the upside down triangle in a circle. The cut on her wrist was bleeding freely now, her hand that was stemming the flow had moved to touch the center of the circle, she had to seal it with chakra.

The symbol on the ground glowed a deep red before dimming. Stepping inside the circle, the pink haired ninja sighed to herself.

She was going to have to become accustomed to the pain, for she would be doing this for the rest of _eternity_.

Taking the kunai, Sakura took deep a breath, and stabbed herself with it in the chest.

" A-ah..ah... shit that... hurts." Sakura said to herself. She noticed that she could breath freely, even though blood was pooling in her lungs at a rapid pace.

Taking the kunai out forcefully, she stabbed herself with it again, twisting it violently this time. She gave out a cry of pain as the tears began to fall from her eyes, which were screwed shut.

The smell of blood was strong, and as each drop fell onto the circle it glowed a contented red.

Three cuts on the left thigh, eight on the right arm, seven on the back of her left leg. The blood was streaking on her skin, drying and turning her a rusty red.

The pain was intense but nothing that she couldn't handle. Picking another kunai this time, one that was clean, and began to make the finishing wounds on herself.

Tracing the symbols that were branded on her wrist, bright blood flowed from the fresh wounds. Sakura made sure to get a few drops on the circle, and soon it disappeared.

She was now done with her ritual.

Her _god_ was happy now.

" Damn." And right before her eyes, she began to heal, the blood stopped flowing, and began to scab over.

Grinning a little, the kunoichi coughed up several mouthfuls of blood.

Judging by how much blood she was coated in, Sakura guessed that she lost about two quarts of the red stuff... and here she was not even dizzy.

Well being immortal certainly did have its perks.

Looking on the ground the kunoichi noticed that her symbol was gone, and that she was glad for. She didn't want to have to clean it up. No now the clearing just looked as if two shinobi had been training with weapons... big weapons...really really _big_ weapons.

Plopping down onto the ground, Sakura sighed. She was tired, bleeding profusely from a wound that she had just accidentally reopened and hungry.

Deciding that a cup of ramen was in order Sakura healed most of her wounds. Now she only looked as if she were sparring with someone.

Instead of going home to change the pink haired ninja decided to get a cup to go. She would probably end up running into Naruto anyway.

oo00-(0)-00oo

" One bowl of beef ramen please. To go." Sakura ordered politely. She was smiling at the guy doing the serving.

" Coming right up." He said, smiling back at the pink haired ninja. She nodded and sat down waiting for her order to get ready when she heard a familiar annoying voice.

" Sakura-chan!" Guess who it was?

" Hello Naruto." Sakura said yawning a little, she was deathly tired and really just wanted a hot bath and to go to sleep. She had _important_ things to do tomorrow.

" Sakura-chan you want to train with me tomorrow? Pervy sage wants to see how I fight with against you, to see what I need to improve on!" Naruto said, his cerulean eye shining.

" Uh... sure I guess Naruto. What time?" Sakura answered, thinking about what could happen if they found out about her little immortality problem.

" Meet me tomorrow at the gates around ten okay?" Naruto replied with smile. She nodded and smiled, watching him finish his new bowl of ramen in a few seconds.

" Here you go ma'am." The serving guy said, holding out to Sakura a brown paper bag with her steaming cup of ramen inside.

" Bye Naruto." Sakura said once she had paid, waving goodbye to her blond friend, he waved back and soon she was in the darkness of the deserted streets.

Most of the villagers had learned to stay inside once the sun set, for there were patrolling shinobi everywhere and that sometimes they would mistake civilians for enemy shinobi.

The faint moonlight flickered through the breaks in the few trees that surrounded her, giving the entire place an ethereal feel to it.

But something was wrong.

She could sense it in the air.

Pretending as if she didn't notice the disturbance the pink haired kunoichi walked on, her jade eyes darting back and forth.

She was completely alone, the city had gone to sleep, and she seemed to be the only one awake.

oo00-(0)-00oo

**Author's Note:** _Well? Whatcha think? I thought it came out pretty good... but then again, your __feedback __is welcome! I will probably start to update once a week, but it really depends on my Internet situation!_

_Until next time,_

Tragic


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: IF** _I owned Naruto, Sakura would run away and become part of the Akatsuki!_

**Warning:** _Hmm... Language, apparently, other than that... nothing really._

**Author's Note:** HELLO CAMPERS! _Anyways... I am happy about this chapter, but Sakura doesn't meet Hidan just yet but I can guarantee that she will meet him in the next chapter. So review, for it is what sustains my life! _

**Maahiyum**_- Hmm... you do have a good point there... guess I forgot all about that...eh heh! Thanks for pointing that out! _

**Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08**_- Thanks, I'm not to good with bloody scenes and it makes me feel special for you to say that it didn't completely suck._

**aGreatPenName**_- Kudos to you! Your are one smart cookie, and thanks!_

**Shironami Kane**_- Aw! That makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside! _

**MoonGlare89**_- Thanks! And yes it would be really awesome if I could do that once a week, but it all depends on when I get to go over to my Aunts house on weekends... but I'll see what I can do!_

_I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG NO-UPDATE PERIOD BUT MY MIND HAS BEEN COMPLETELY BLANK... sorry?_

oo00-(0)-00oo

She knew someone was following her.

Call it extra ninja senses, call it paranoia, but Sakura knew that she was being followed.

The shadows on the street started to elongate, making the place look ominous. Shivers racked her body as it started to rain, washing off the blood that was on her earlier. She slowed her paced and breathed deeply, letting her mind clear so she could focus.

Looking around she noticed that everything looked a little off colored, as if she were looking through colored lenses, then it hit her,

" Genjutsu." She breathed. That was why she seemed to be all alone. Slowly she brought her hand up and made a hand sign, " Kai." She whispered, watching as the colors faded to normal, the rain seeming to make everything a little clearer. Taking another deep breath Sakura walked on, not noticing the figure that appeared behind her.

Just as she had turned on to her street, she felt it again. The ominous presence was beginning to scare her, something about it just... wasn't... human. She knew that if she turned around, that if she looked whatever it was in the eye... that she wouldn't be able to move, something told her that if she didn't get within the confines of her house...then it would get her.

She was running now, whatever was following her was starting to gain distance, she felt it breathing down her neck.

She had just gotten onto her doorstep when everything started to get a little fuzzy. She just had to get inside, then it would leave, she just had ...to get...inside...

Sakura fainted.

oo00-(0)-00oo

Sakura awoke with a start, her mind slowly coming into focus as she looked at her surroundings. She was cold and shivering, but other than that she was physically fine... emotionally however...

Sakura screamed as she looked towards the corner of the room.

It was the thing that was following her, she was sure of it. The creature was crouched, looking as if it were about jump on her. It had a wolf's head, but it was twisted into a grotesque shape, it's body was one of what seemed to be a lizard, except it had no back legs, just a long scaly tail. It moved out of the shadows, it glowing red eyes giving Sakura actual physical pain.

Something about this creature was just... wrong, as if it were never supposed to be here, in this place, or even created. Where had this creature come from? Who made it?

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts by the snapping of the creature's jaws in her face, it was more than enough to make her scream. Tremors rocketed through her body as she gave yet another scream of fear, and sorrow.

She knew that no one was coming to save her...

She was all alone, in this dark cave bound with a snarling monster in her face.

Hope seemed like a useless thing now.

oo00-(0)-00oo

**Author's Note:** _I am soooooo sorry for the lateness and the shortness of this chapter, but I've had a lot of things going on now..._

_Please forgive me?_

Tragic


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _DON'T OWN!_

**Warning:** _Language(cause Hidan comes into this chapter) violence..._

**Author's Note:** SOOOOOOO SOORY! _I'm so ashamed of myself for not writing on this story more but I've had a lot of things going on... revolving around a certain someone, plus we had finals and EOCT and... well the list could probably go on, but instead of boring you I'll let you read the chapter. And YES! Hidan does come in the story during this chapter! Now that I am done groveling you can read the chapter and review right? RIGHT, DAMMIT?!_

_Ahem, please read and let me know what you think. _

oo00-(0)-00oo

Sakura was _terrified_.

The creature kept jumping at her, jaws stretched wide... but it would stop about an inch from her face, as if it were held back by some invisible rope.

Sakura just hoped that whatever was keeping the beast back would keep doing it's job.

Even if she was immortal, that didn't change the fact that she was almost scared senseless of this creature... whatever it was. She had a few minutes of peace from the snarling and barking of the monster as it stepped back to get ready for another lunge at her throat.

There was no possible way she could get out, the ropes that were binding her were infused with chakra, and her own chakra had been drained. All of her weapons had been disposed of, and she was sporting a huge lump on her head.

" DAMMIT!" She screamed in frustration. What the hell was she going to do, chew her hands off so she could get free? Yeah right, she wasn't _that_ desperate.

Closing her eyes she began to breath deeply, drowning out the sounds of the thing before her, drowning out her fear... her mind became completely blank as she tried to will her chakra back. She slowly felt it began to return, only a little more and she would be able to break free... only a little more...

She was brought out of her thoughts violently as she heard footsteps and voices outside the cave she was in. She groaned in frustration as she felt her control slip and the minuscule amount of chakra she had quickly disappeared.

How had she gotten herself into this mess?

" Seems like she's awake... should we knock her out again?" Came a taunting voice from the entrance of the cave. Sakura's head jerked to the person, jade eyes meeting lavender.

Sakura forgot how to breath..

She just stared, and so did the strange lavender eyed man, the grin that was tugging at his face completely disappeared.

Sakura knew that she was staring, she also knew that a light tinge was covering her cheeks.. But did that stop her?

Hell no.

He was different, as if the silver hair and lilac eyes didn't give it away, but she just knew that there was just...

" A connection." Sakura whispered, not even noticing the sound that escaped her. But, apparently that broke the trance and a cool mask of indifference slipped onto the man's face.

Sakura took another quick glance at him then her eyes met the floor, her cheeks blazing now. The silver haired man hadn't said anything, he was still staring at her with a look of knowing.

_Why in the world did I do that?_ Sakura thought, not brave enough to look up again. The fact that the beast was still trying to eat her face off didn't change her thought process.

Sakura, deciding o be brave spoke with a quivering voice, " Why am I here?" _Could I sound any weaker?_

The silver haired man didn't speak, only turned and walked out of the cave, leaving Sakura puzzled and embarrassed.

It was then that Sakura noticed that there was yet another man in the cave. He was the complete different from the silver haired man.

He was tall and broad shouldered, he wore a strange hood over his head and a mask over his face. Oddly, Sakura did not feel threatened by him...

But she probably should be.

He did not say anything, only looked down at her with some kind of concealed emotion. She just knew it was pity...

" Tell me why I'm here!" Sakura said, burning rage consuming her. She vaguely wondered when the dog creature stopped trying to kill her...

The man did not say anything, nor did the look in his eyes change. It pissed Sakura off to no end.

" Why the fuck am I here you bastard?!" Sakura screamed, the hysteria of the situation finally getting to her. Angry tears of frustration coursed down her face, streaking the dirt and small amount of blood that was there.

Her anger melted when he yet again said nothing, only moving over to the beast that was now sitting quiet in it's corner. He tossed it something that looked oddly like rotten meat... well at least that's what it smelled like, and Sakura cringed away from it.

" Oh no, no no no!" Sakura whispered as she felt the familiar tingling burn around the marks on her wrists. " Not now Jashin!" Sakura whimpered.

He was calling her again, telling her that she had to preform her ritual...

How was she going to get through this?

oo00-(0)-00oo

**Author's Note:** _I IS EVIL! But at least I didn't lie... to bad. Yes, Hidan did show up in this chapter, but he only had one line... I'm so sorry, but at least Hidan will find out about Sakura's little secret now! Oh, it's going to be pretty cool -coughlamecough- Well, I hope that you liked it! Please leave me a review!_

Until next time,

Tragic


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _DON'T OWN A DAMN THING! -cries- _

**Warning:** _Language, violence/gore, OOCness _

**Author's Note:** _Alright, I give... I know I probably made some readers mad because Hidan didn't have a huge part in the last chapter... in _this_ chapter however... -evil laughter- he will find out about Sakura's little secret... whether he likes it or not. Anyways, let me know what you think. _

oo00-(0)-00oo

Sakura couldn't stand it any longer, the burning itch was making it's way up to her shoulder, driving her slowly insane. She sighed, looking over at where the tall man had left, not saying one word to her as he had walked out of the cave.

Who was he anyway?

All Sakura knew was that she needed something relatively sharp, so she could break free and take care of her problem. The dog beast seemed to be asleep, so Sakura carefully maneuvered herself over to the entrance of the cave, this proved very hard because her feet were bound together with the same rope that was around her wrists.

She finally managed to balance herself in a standing position, and made a strange hopping motion out of the cave. Once there she saw exactly what she was looking for, a part of the surrounding rock was protruding from the wall, if she was careful she could make her way over to it and cut the rope, but one wrong move and it would send her tumbling over the edge of the cliff.

So Sakura plopped down on her bottom, and used her feet to pull her along until she was at the sharp rock. Grinning to herself, she rubbed the rope around her wrists on the rock roughly, smiling with happiness when she saw it began to cut through. About five minutes later Sakura's hands were free, and from there she untied her feet.

Something on her arm caught her eye.

The mark that was on her left wrist was glowing a deep red, and Sakura could feel the energy pouring from it, the other was the same.

She needed to preform her ritual _now_, Akatsuki be damned.

She quickly looked around and after seeing nothing she walked towards the entrance of the cave, hoping to see a weapon of some sort.

There!

A sebon needle was sitting next to the dog creature. Luckily for her, it was still asleep. Creeping over towards the beast, Sakura accidentally kicked a rock loose. The sound seemed extremely loud, and Sakura's heart froze in her throat.

The beast only shifted in it's sleep, and for that Sakura was glad. She quickly grabbed the sebon and ran out of the cave...

... And right into someone's chest, a very warm and half naked chest. Sakura gave a little noise of embarrassment as she backed away, holding the sebon in a defensive manner.

" How the hell did you get loose?"

It was the white haired guy, and he was looking at her strangely, and the fact that he was half naked caused her to blush madly.

Sakura said nothing as she looked him over one again... he was wearing a pendant, that had an upside down triangle within a circle.

" Oh, Jashin." Sakura whispered, looking down at her own markings, which were now throbbing painfully, sending shocks throughout her whole system.

" What? What the fuck did you say?!" The white haired man said looking at her with a mix of confusion and anger.

" I-I... I gotta go!" Sakura yelled as she tried to run past the man, only to run into yet another chest, this one hard and... covered, and he was really, really tall. His hands grabbed her arms, stopping her from running any farther.

" And why should we let you go?" Said the tall man, who had not removed his hood nor mask, even though the temperature was sweltering outside, Sakura herself had begun to sweat a little.

" You, you don't understand!" Sakura yelled, looking up at the taller of the two with pleading eyes. " I- I have to get outside and... and..." She trailed off, not wanted to tell them the true reason.

" And what? So you can escape and run and tell your little friends?" The white haired man said with a laugh. " We're not stupid Sakura." He said.

" How do you know my name?" Sakura spat, looking up at them with unconcealed hate. At this, the white haired man's face split into a very wide grin.

" I have my ways..." He whispered, looking at her with a coy smile.

Sakura blushed a little, and for a split second she forgot all about the burning marks...

But...

" YOU HAVE TO LET ME OUT!" Sakura screamed, as the pain grew greater, she was slowly dying... well at least thats what it felt like.

" AND WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE!?" The white haired man yelled right back at her.

" Because," Sakura said, using all of her will power not to scream, " I have to... preform this... AGH!" Sakura screamed in pain, not able to finish her sentence.

" Preform what? Preform what, DAMMIT!?" He yelled the last word as she yelled again.

" I have to preform this ritual! AHH!" The pain was becoming worse and worse now, racking through her whole body, making her feel as if she were on fire.

" A ritual for who?" White haired guy asked.

" Jashin, dammit! For Jashin! What the hell does it matter!?" Sakura screamed, struggling in the taller man's grasp.

He did not say anything as he walked to the taller man and told him, quietly, to let her go. He was reluctant, but let her go, knowing that his partner knew what he was doing.

The white haired guy grabbed Sakura by the upper arm, forcing her to look him in the eye.

" You better not be fucking lying to me, bitch." He whispered into her ear, now that her screaming had stopped.

" I-I..." Sakura tried again, " I-I'm not lying! Look!" She screamed, showing him her wrists, the marks there were glowing a dark and sinister red, energy pouring out. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch. He picked her up and began to walk out of the cave, holding a few kunai and some sebon out to her.

She took them carefully, a small smile playing on her face despite the pain.

oo00-(0)-00oo

**Author's Note:** _I LOVED writing this chapter, some parts made me laugh so hard... ah -wipes eyes- good times, good times..._

_Anyways, please review! The next chapter should be full of Hidan Sakura ness... I think..._

_Until next time,_

Tragic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _I DON'T OWN!, but _damn_, I wish I did. _

**Warning:** _This chapter contains major gore, OOCness, language, and all of the Hidan ness that anyone could ever want. Oh, yeah!_

**Author's Note:** _Yay! Double chapter update! Go me! Woo! -dances with a little party hat- _

_Ahem, now back to the important stuff...I had so much fun writing the last chapter, me and my friend Lauren sat down and wrote it together. Most of the dialog ideas came from her! She rocks! _

oo00-(0)-00oo

She had to hurry.

The pain was making her feel weak to the point where she couldn't move. Taking the kunai that was handed to her, Sakura made a quick cut to her wrist.

She watched in brief fascination as the blood formed rivulets, staining her skin. She used her bleeding wrist to make the circle with the upside triangle. Stepping in the middle she placed her hand in the center of the triangle, and sealed it with what little chakra she had.

Taking the same bloody kunai, Sakura placed the knife on her left arm, right above the mark. She dug the knife in deep and dragged it up to her shoulder blade, almost deep enough to see the bone, she mirrored the action to the other arm.

Her shirt was now drenched in blood, and yet strangely the more pain she inflicted on herself, the better she felt...

The pain was slowly turning into pleasure.

" Ah!" Sakura whimpered as she made three deep cuts on her right thigh. The circle under her was glowing a very contented red.

" Almost... there!" Sakura whispered to herself as she traced the marks on her wrists, making the circle disappear completely.

Giving a small noise of contentment, Sakura passed out covered in her own blood.

" Jashin." The white haired man whispered in disbelief.

Who would have thought there would be another like him?

oo00-(0)-00oo

When Sakura finally awoke, she was yet again bound...

But this time there was extra rope.

Groaning to herself in frustration, Sakura maneuvered herself in a sitting position. She was in the same cave as before, only there was no snarling monster in her face this time...

Come to think of it...

Where was it now?

Sakura jerked her head around, looking to make sure that the beast wasn't behind her. An amused chuckled came from the other side of the room.

" It's not here anymore." It was the white haired man. " My name's Hidan by the way." He said, a grin making its way on his face.

"..." Sakura was silent, her eye twitching slightly. Sakura was about to ask what the creature was called, but he answered that for her.

" It's called a _Croatan_." Hidan said, giving her a serious look.

" A _Croatan_? What.. is that?" Sakura asked, curiosity breaking her silence.

" Its a creature, that inhabits the underworld." Hidan answered, grabbing his pendent and looking at it. " It's one of Jashin's creatures. Thats why it couldn't hurt you." He continued.

Sakura just stared, her mouth slightly open. " You mean that since I'm a... _messenger_ or _follower_ or _whatever_ of Jashin, that that thing can't touch me?"

" Damn right." Hidan said, looking towards the entrance of the cave where the really tall guy from earlier came in.

Sakura became silent as she looked over at the taller man curiously, she still didn't know his name.

" Kakuzu! Did you find anything to eat?" Hidan yelled at his partner, walking over to him. Kakuzu only grunted in agreement and started to make a fire.

It was going to be a long night.

oo00-(0)-00oo

The had left the old cave behind, and Sakura was glad for that. It was cramped and smelled of the rotten meat that Kakuzu had fed the _Croatan_, which was nowhere to be found thankfully, although Sakura had a faint idea as to where it was...

" Where are you taking me, anyway?" Sakura asked after a moments silence.

Neither of them answered..

" Uh, I think that I have a fucking right to where the hell I'm being carted to..." Sakura mumbled to herself, angrily.

Her thoughts turned to the memories of Konoha. Naruto came to her mind first... wait.

Naruto!

She was suppose to meet him at the gates! And surely when she didn't show up that they would come looking for her!

Yes! There was probably a search team on it's way here any moment now!

Thinking this, an overpowering peace filled Sakura, leaving her with a slightly happy feeling despite the consequences.

She just wondered how much longer it would take for them to find her.

oo00-(0)-00oo

**Author's Note:**___Eh, I know it's short, but I really liked how it came out! Let me know what you think! This story id becoming my new obsession! I hope to have the next chapter out in about a week, or sooner if I'm lucky. _

_Thanks for reading, and staying with this story!_

_Until next time, _

Tragic


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything, what so fucking ever _

**Warning:** _Language, violence... the usual. OOCNESS. I have a really bad problem with language don't I? Sorry! _

**Author's Note:** _Well well well, looks like we've made it to the eighth chapter. I'm beginning to loose some of the intentioned ideas that I was going to put in here, but hopefully soon some more will knock me upside the head... hopefully. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. _

oo00-(0)-00oo

" I DON'T CARE HOW FUCKING DANGEROUS IT IS!" A certain blond headed boy yelled at his superior.

" You have to understand, Naruto. With this war going on with Sound, we don't have any available shinobi to send out to look for Sakura." Tsunade, the Hokage, said a note finality in her voice. At this, Naruto's expression changed from one of anger to sadness.

" I would have thought that you would care a little more, Tsunade." Naruto said, looked at her with sad eyes. " You treat her as if she were your daughter... I just thought..." At this he sighed, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

" I'm going out to look for her, permission be _damned_." He whispered as he turned to leave.

oo00-(0)-00oo

" Where are we?" Sakura asked, looking at her surroundings. They were yet again in another cave, and Sakura was bored out of her mind. She had come to terms with the fact that she was in custody of two, very dangerous, very violent Akatsuki members.

She was also very confident that she wouldn't be with them much longer...

" As of now, we're in Sound territory." Hidan said from his position in front of the fire. Kakuzu had gone to the nearest town to get a few supplies, and he wouldn't be back for another two days.

" ..." Awkward silences were not one of Sakura's strong suits, she preferred the not talking and that was just fine with her, but when she was around this strange devout follower of Jashin... she just felt as if she were suppose to say something, anything.

But she kept her mouth shut tight.

And so, here they sat in a very uncomfortable silence... neither of them willing to break it...

" How old are you?" He just had to say _something_, didn't he?

" Turning eighteen." Sakura said after his pointed stare made her practically insane.

" How old are _you_?" She retaliated, giving him a sly grin.

" I'm the one asking questions here, remember you're still a captive..." Hidan said, looking at her in a threatening manner, pointing the kunai he was fiddling with at her. Sakura made a small 'eep' sound and shut her mouth, looking anywhere but the white haired man before her.

Sakura gave a small sigh as the same tense awkward silence blanketed them, leaving Sakura in a cold sweat.

" Hurry up, Naruto." She whispered, quiet enough to where Hidan couldn't hear her.

oo00-(0)-00oo

Naruto had just walked out of the Hokage office, when Shikamaru walked up to him, hands in his pockets cigarette handing from his mouth.

" I heard that you're going out to rescue Sakura?" He asked, giving Naruto one of his knowing looks.

" Mind if I join you?"

Naruto smiled. " I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Both men smiled at each other, shaking hands to seal the deal.

" Now all we need is a plan..."

" I've got that covered."

oo00-(0)-00oo

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

That was the only sound that Sakura heard and she looked around at the now empty cave. Hidan had gone to find some kind of food, and had left Sakura tied to one of the stalagmites poking out of the floor.

" Great, just fucking great." She whispered to herself, she could already feel the bruises forming on her chest from how tight he had tied the ropes. She was hungry, tired and_ she needed a fucking shower now or some one was going to die!_

She was covered in her own blood from her ritual earlier today, and she was sweating and she knew, just knew that she smelt bad.

" Why did I want to become a ninja again?" She asked herself, sighing. " Oh yeah... to prove my father wrong." At this her eyes dropped down.

" Father." She whispered. She remember her father, oh she remembered him well.

He was the worst man on the earth... well at least he _was_. He was dead now.

" Enough Sakura." She said to herself, anger entering her voice. He may have screwed her life up when he was alive but she would not let him do it while he was dead.

Just as Sakura was beginning to doze off, she heard the oh so familiar footsteps of a certain white haired man, and Sakura hoped to _Jashin_ that he had some kind of food with him.

Lifting her head to look him in the eyes she actually smiled, for in his hand was a box of take-out food of some kind.

" Hungry?" He asked with a coy smile at her disheveled state.

" You have no fucking idea." Sakura said through clenched teeth.

oo00-(0)-00oo

" Alright, so I propose that we go this way, to avoid the patrolling shinobi." Shikamaru said, running his finger on a portion on the map.

" But how are going to cross this river?" Kiba pointed out, he had decided to join the rescue team to find Sakura, as did Hinata. " It's about a mile wide, and the current is to strong to walk across with chakra."

" We'll face that problem when we come across it." Shikamaru said, a board tone creeping in his voice, giving Kiba a glare.

" We-we should get P-Pakkun t-to go with us. His nose w-would prove use-useful in finding S-Sakura." Hinata said, her shy voice calming.

" That's a really good idea, Hinata!" Naruto praised, looking over at her with one of his huge smiles.

She only blushed and looked away.

" That settles it... we'll leave by nightfall." Shikamaru said, giving the group a nod as he and the map disappeared in a poof of white smoke.

" Don't worry Sakura," Naruto whispered, " We'll find you."

oo00-(0)-00oo

**Author's Note:** _Well, I think it was okay, but you let me know if you think otherwise. Oh and if you're wondering the reason Hidan had gotten take-out, he went to the nearest town (Where Kakuzu was) and __got it, the only reason that Kakuzu stayed was because he is picking up a few more bounties. Okay? _

_On another note, I am asking that you loyal reviewers would please help me out on making a play list for this story. A song for each chapter (Post in a review), and whosoever I like the best I will write a one shot for the winner! _

_Please? A play list for this story would be awesome! _

Well, until next time,

Tragic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own! _

**Warning:** _Blah, usual: language violence, blood and or gore. OOCNESS!! _

**Author's Note:** _WOO! Double update! You have to love me right? RIGHT DAMMIT?! Anyways I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Lauren because, to put it bluntly, without her constant pressuring I would not have updated the last four chapters... so thanks Lauren (_Even though you're sitting right next to me as I write this) 

_Anyways, I'm still hoping that you reviewers will consider my whole 'Play List' for this story. Remember if I like your songs then I'll write you a one-shot with any two characters you want, almost any Anime or Manga (_but if I haven't heard of it, it'll take longer to write because I'll have to do research...)

(wow long author's note)

oo00-(0)-00oo

" What?" Sakura asked, her voice quivering a little. He was staring at her again, and it starting to make her go a little bit insane... only a little.

" Nothing." He said quietly, looking away almost immediately, a light tinge coming to his cheeks.

" _Breath Sakura, just breath_." She thought to herself, her pulse rising. Why was she reacting this way around him? He was just some guy... who had captured her and was also a follower by _will_ to Jashin and-

Oh, to hell with it, he was really different from any man she had ever met before.

And the fact that he was pretty handsome didn't bother her that much either. But none of this explained why he was looking at her strangely...

She just wished that Naruto would hurry up before they decided to move yet again, because from what she gathered... when they left here they were heading straight for the Akatsuki base.

And if she got there then...

" Don't want to think about that." She said, out loud.

" Think about what?" Hidan asked, his attention moving from the ceiling of the cave to her form, that was still tied up.

" Nothing, nothing. Listen, could you please untie me? It's getting hard to breath." Sakura whined, looking down at her rope covered chest.

" No. Plus it's not like it's going to fucking kill you." At this he he gave a small laugh.

"..." She had nothing to say to that.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Ah, the infernal noise of slowly running water was back. Oh joy!

Sakura made a mental note to go and see a therapist once this whole ordeal was over, because she just knew that her sanity was slowly running through her fingers like sand.

oo00-(0)-00oo

" Well, it seems as if they've stopped here." Pakkun said, sniffing the ground. They were at the first cave that the two Akatsuki members had stopped at the first time.

" How fresh is the trail?" Shikamaru asked, looking down at the furry dog at his feet. The rest of the group was silent as they waited for the dogs answer.

" About a day old." Pakkun answered, giving a toothy grin.

" Yes! We can catch them by tomorrow right?" Naruto asked excitedly, looking at the captain of their small rescue team.

" Yeah, Naruto. Hopefully by tomorrow." Shikamaru said, actually smiling.

oo00-(0)-00oo

He had left yet again, leaving Sakura in this stupid, _stupid _cave.

" **Where does he go anyway?**" Inner Sakura asked, her normally fierce figure was slumped over in defeat. " _Who knows? He's probably out sacrificing a squirrel or something._." She answered.

She couldn't help it, she started to laugh... loudly.

" Ha ha... squirrel..ha.." She laughed, finally coming down from her small hysteria fit. " I have got to get out of here, soon." She whispered, dropping her head... hopefully she could get some sleep before he came back...

" Are you awake?" ... Or not.

" Yes." Sakura answered shortly, lifting her head...

Only to bump it into Hidan's head, his lips connecting with hers.

oo00-(0)-00oo

**Author's Note:** _Well, it's short I know but I mean they kiss right? YOU NEED TO BE HAPPY!! Anyways let me know what you think in a review! _

Until next time,

Tragic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own a thing!_

**Warning:**_ Language, some minor violence... possibly a little bit of gore. _

**Author's Note:** _Well, I got really inspired to write this chapter by listening to some songs by Sum 41. I hope that you found the last chapter to your liking and I hope that you like this one as well! Please review! Oh, and this is the last chapter for this story! You guys must reaaaallly hate me right? I mean it's been what... two months since I updated? I'm sorry, but you have to believe me that I've have a legitimate answer for that. My Aunt Amy's grandmother passed away in late June, and then her older half-sisters boyfriend was sent to the hospital because he had a heart attack, he is still in the hospital as we speak, and only has six months to live. _

_I've had to watch both my Aunt Amy's kids, and her sister Jennifer's kids for that past month or so... _

BUT DON'T WORRY!_ The sequel will come out in a few days, and it will be titled: _ Indulgence 

oo00-(0)-00oo

A pure, almost electrical shock ran through her body, her heart sped up and blood pooled in her cheeks.

She couldn't move, nor could she breathe... and slowly, slowly she felt her mind begin to go blank, and soon the fact that she was tied up, that she was captured, and the fact that she had to pee _really_ bad, all melted away.

All that mattered were the lips that were covering her own.

Hidan's eyes slowly slid shut, and Sakura's followed soon after.

oo00-(0)-00oo

" This trail isn't that old! We'll be right up on them in a few minutes!" Pakkun shouted, making a sharp turn to the left, following the scent of Sakura... and her blood.

They had no idea as to how bad her injuries were, or if she were still alive or not.

They could only hope.

oo00-(0)-00oo

Sakura was glad that she didn't have to breathe, because frankly she didn't want this moment to ever fucking end.

He threaded his hand through her hair, tugging on the pink strands in a desperate manner, and she smirked against his lips, grasping his pendent just to feel the cool smooth metal that he so closely clung to.

Somewhere along the way he had loosened the ropes enough for her to move her arms.

He grinned, loving that this- this woman was well...

Like him.

It was just so, so-fucking rare to find someone who was a Jashinist... for the longest while he had thought that he had been the _only_ one.

Even though she showed some visible distaste for the god, and Hidan couldn't really blame her, he would teach her, teacher her how to love Jashin, how to worship how to...

His thought were cut short because she gave the most beautiful moan that he had ever fucking-heard in his long long life.

Hidan moved closer to her, suddenly feeling that this was... that this was

Right.

" S-Sakura?!"

There was a pause from the pink haired girl.

" GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD!" Hidan backed away, to Sakura disappointment.

oo00-(0)-00oo

Sakura didn't feel the others chakra until it was a second late.

" S-Sakura?"

Naruto.

" GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD!"

Yep. Definitely Naruto.

" N-Naruto!" She was several things at once.

A. completely embarrassed and angry for begin caught kissing the enemy.

B. Somehow sad that she knew that soon she would be back in Konoha.

C. Confused on how the hell they had found her.

And finally D. Wasn't there another guy that was around here somewhere?

Kakuzu?

Her eyes darted from the white haired man that had just been so passionately kissing her, to the blond boy standing in the entrance of the cave with a look of disbelief and confusion on his face.

" N-Naruto! Don't try to fight him!" Sakura yelled, hoping to stop the two from trying to kill each other. ( although only one of them could be _killed_.)

" What?! Why Sakura? This guy had captured you and was trying to force himself on you! Let me kill him!"

She went quiet, hoping to Jashin that they didn't start fighting.

" Y-You don't under-" But she was cut off.

Hidan smirked and threw a few kunai towards her friend. They were blocked easily enough but while Naruto was busy deflecting them, Hidan had grabbed a hold of his three bladed scythe and was holding it in a offensive manner.

Sakura got one scream in before the weapon was thrown at Naruto.

Sakura grabbed at her bindings, trying to rip them apart. She flung her head back in anger, only to feel it crack against the stalagmite she was tied to.

Her world went black.

oo00-(0)-00oo

" When will she wake up?"

The voice was very muffled, almost as if she were underwater.

" She should be awake in a few minutes or so... you however should be put in for treatment!" There was a complaint from the first voice.

" No buts Naruto! I'm still surprised that you were able to make it here with your injuries! Come along now, Tsunade will have my head if you don't get treated."

" Alright, Shizune..."

There was a light brush on Sakura's forehead.

" Wake up soon, okay?" Was whispered in her ear.

She could only nod a little and succumb to darkness once more.

oo00-(0)-00oo

Sakura had been awake for a few hours now, and she got Kiba to tell her the whole story.

He had told her that Naruto had distracted Hidan long enough for the others to get behind him and untie her, from there they ran and brought her here, meeting Naruto at the gates.

It had been a close call.

But they were all safe, Sakura was here back at her home in Konoha and everything was going to be alright.

Or, so she hoped.

_**End. **_

**Author's Note:** _Well, it's finished and the ending is so horrible I was having seconds doubts about publishing this chapter, but it needed to be ended and I had kept you people waiting long enough so like it or hate it, I'm sorry. _

_Please let me know what you think._

I PROMISE ON MY LIFE AS A WRITER THAT THE FIRST CHAPTER TO THE SEQUEAL WILL BE OUT BY THE FIFTH OF OCTOBER!

_Love to all of those loyal reviews and those that were brave enough to keep on reading. _

_I sincerely hope that you liked this story, and the sequel should hopefully be better. _

Laterz

Crooked Spoons


End file.
